O Segredo
by Carolina Evans
Summary: Ao contrário de James,Lily foi criada no Japão e ia à outra escola de magia. Quando seu pai,um importante diplomata,foi chamado de volta à Inglaterra,Lily começou a estudar em Hogwarts,com uma cultura extremamente diferente.Segredos serão descobertos! :x
1. Introdução

Não sou uma garota normal.

Tenho dezessete anos recém-completados e que me classificam, segundo Hogwarts, a escola de magia e bruxaria da Grã-Bretanha, eu estaria iniciando o meu sétimo ano na próxima semana. E é onde eu vou completar meus estudos de magia.

Mesmo sendo da parte bruxa da população mundial, eu ainda sou diferente quando se coloca um padrão entre as bruxas. A maioria delas está estudando na Europa, tendo escolas de bruxaria muito boas à disposição. E era realmente para que eu fosse admitida em uma dela, e fui. Mas nunca pude estudar na Europa. Meu pai, um importante diplomata, sempre viajou o mundo para que a convivência dos bruxos fosse pacífica, sem uma grande guerra. Devo confessar que o orgulho que eu tenho do meu pai é imenso. Ele é habilidoso com as palavras e com a varinha. Sendo assim, eu cresci no Oriente, onde ele se especializou. Principalmente no Japão.

Minha mãe, uma escritora trouxa, sempre publicou romances sobre o chamado 'Império do Sol'. Sempre fomos apaixonados com culturas diferentes e é por isso que somos uma família inglesa diferente. Bem, nem tão inglesa assim. Minha mãe é finlandêsa, sendo extremamente branca e com o cabelo ruivo-alaranjado. Seus olhos eram vítreos e um pouco puxados, afinal, é a tradicional etnia da Finlândia. Meu pai que era um inglês extremamente correto. Nasceu e cresceu na Inglaterra e, como ele foi para Hogwarts, sempre contou histórias incríveis da sua juventude. Às vezes ele contava sobre o castelo antigo e suas passagens secretas na hora do café-da-manhã.

Mas mesmo nascendo na Inglaterra, não recordo de nada daquele país. Meu pai é natural de Brighton, uma cidade na costa sul da Inglaterra que, segundo ele, era maravilhosa. Mas nunca fomos lá, por mais estranho que pareça, meu pai evita aquele lugar. E a Inglaterra.

Então, fomos tirados do Japão por uma catástrofe na Grã-Bretanha que chamou o meu pai para ajudá-la. Havia um tal Lord Voldemort que estava crescendo e se tornando habilidoso em artes das trevas. Mas não fiquei surpresa. Segundo os japoneses, os ingleses são muito descuidados com o ensino de magia negra para os estudantes, que acabam gostando de certas partes.

Me senti triste quando descobri que tinha que deixar Kyoto, a mais tradicional cidade japonesa. Eu criei meus laços ali, com minhas amigas e aquela cultura restrita e tradicional. Mas sempre me senti em casa. E é isso que vou sentir mais falta.

O Japão na população bruxa ainda é mais tradicional do que o Japão trouxa. E posso falar isso pois as escolas de magia são separadas por sexo. Só existe uma escola para garotas e outra para rapazes. Geralmente, o estudante inicia sua vida mágica a partir de seus dez anos de idade e só forma aos dezessete.

Sempre estranhei que os estudantes ingleses entrassem no colégio aos onze anos, mesmo não havendo muita diferença de idade. Enfim, tínhamos aulas totalmente diferentes do que a grade curricular de Hogwarts oferece como obrigação. E vai ser por isso, e por outras coisas, que eu vou me sentir um peixe (de preferência, uma carpa) fora d'água. Os costumes japoneses sempre foram muito diferentes em relação aos europeus, sem contar com o senso de valores, que muda bastante.

Morei toda a minha vida em Kyoto e falo quatro idiomas (olá, meu pai é diplomata?), japonês, inglês, mandarim e alemão. Nós estudamos no colégio feminino o inglês e o mandarim, afinal, a China é aqui do lado. E isso difere bastante de Hogwarts, que só se interessa na parte da magia e esquece o conteúdo cultural das pessoas. Enfim, não quero julgar muito pois meu pai sempre gostou bastante de sua escola de magia, mas não tenho uma visão muito boa de lá. Se eu fosse escolher, prefiria morar em Kyoto o resto da minha vida, mesmo sendo uma sociedade um pouco opressiva em relação às mulheres.

E esse vai ser outro tremendo choque.

Eu estava lendo em um livro inglês sobre a sociedade bruxa de lá. É um pouco diferente. Não sei se vou acostumar. A cultura deles é muito diferente. E é engraçado que eu falo como se fosse uma japonesa de berço. Muito pelo contrário, minha pele branca feito leite e meus olhos verdes chamam muita atenção no Japão, no Oriente em geral. Meu cabelo ruivo, liso e longo também se destaca aqui, embora o uniforme do colégio seja um quimono de três camadas (sim, é bem pesado!) da cor branca, vermelha e verde, cabelo preso em um coque apertado e pouca maquiagem. O colégio zela muito pela delicadeza e feminilidade das garotas. Quando uma garota começa a se comportar vulgarmente, a mesma leva uma advertência e se continuar com o comportamento, pode ser até expulsa do colégio. É, as coisas ali também são muito radicais, mas eu sempre gostei dali, mesmo sendo um ambiente em que você tem que pensar muito antes de falar, falar pouco e acostumar com todo o cerimonial que é o dia-a-dia.

Na minha escola de magia em Kyoto, onde não era um internato e eu voltava para casa todo dia, tínhamos que aprender a cerimônia do chá, a dançar, etiqueta, postura, idiomas, arco-e-flecha e a reconhecer ervas e ingredientes para poções. Essas matérias eram apenas uma amostra de como era o meu dia-a-dia em Kyoto. Também havia, nos primeiros anos de colégio, aula de culinária e música. Aí você escolhe, com o passar dos anos, as matérias que realmente quer cursar. E aí, sim, temos todas as matérias que tem em Hogwarts, que são obrigatórias, claro. É realmente muito pesado, mas o valor principal do Japão é a determinação, ou seja, muito é cobrado de você.

Mesmo se seus pais, iguais os meus, fossem bem tranquilos e compreensivos. Minha mãe, por ser escritora, sempre permitiu que eu tivesse muita liberdade pessoal, mas sem possuir namorados. Essa é outra regra que a sociedade bruxa japonesa impõe nas garotas abaixo dos dezoito anos: nada de namorados, ficantes ou coisa do tipo.

Sim, ainda existe casamento arranjado nessa cultura. E isso não me incomoda bastante, afinal, nunca tive vontade realmente de beijar algum homem ou fazer coisas ilícitas com os mesmos. Mesmo se meus pais sejam amis abertos quando à isso, eu nunca senti realmente a vontade de me envolver com algum homem. E é melhor manter desse jeito, afinal, eu estou construindo a minha vida e preciso de dedicação para que a mesma dê certo.

Como o meu pai sempre foi diplomata, eu e minha mãe sempre viajávamos pelo mundo e, principalmente, pelo Oriente. Só fui na Europa uma vez, quando fui conhecer a minha avó materna na Finlândia. E só fiquei nessa parte norte mesmo, não deu tempo de conhecer mesmo a Europa. Mas em compensação, já viajei bastante o Oriente Médio, China, Índia e Tailândia. Nisso, eu percebi que a cultura oriental realmente era mais tradicional e conservadora do que a cultura ocidental, como na Europa.

E fico apreensiva com o fato de ter de me mudar para o único lugar que eu não sei direito como funciona. Os japoneses são muito nacionalistas, e logo eu me tornei e anglo-japonesa. São pessoas bondosas e sérias. Você se acostuma com aquele ambiente restrito da elite da sociedade bruxa no Japão. Ainda mais em Kyoto, que é o berço do tradicionalismo e da cultura japonesa. Convivo diariamente com gueixas e samurais. Muitas gueixas são minhas professoras de cerimônia do chá ou música, já os samurais são meus professores de arco-e-flecha, artes marciais e o manuseio de uma katana (uma espada em japonês, a minha é uma espada chinesa chamada Tsurugi), nisso aprendemos a cultura do país, como nos defender no modo mágico e no corpo a corpo. E assim, as garotas procuram preservar toda a sua feminilidade mesmo lutando judô ou mirando uma flecha em algum alvo distante.

Vou sentir falta do meu chá verde, afinal, meu pai me contou que eles tomam suco de abóbora! Quem toma suco de abóbora? Que coisa mais estranha! Acho que vou levar toneladas de ervas de chá para Hogwarts, eu tenho que sobreviver em um lugar estranho como esse.

Pena que meu pai foi convocado. Eu queria mesmo ficar aqui em Kyoto, é uma pena. Mesmo. Eu deixarei de ver minhas professoras gueixas e meu professores samurais. E o jeito é partir para uma coisa totalmente nova. Fico apreensiva quanto o uniforme de Hogwarts.

Eu nunca coloquei uma saia relativamente curta na vida. Sempre usei quimonos ou sáris, que é aquele vestimenta indiana para mulheres de um certo patamar social e financeiro. E eu já falei com o meu pai que seria muito estranho vestir isso tudo de uma só vez.

E ele sorriu.

- Mas você chamará muita atenção se for de quimono para a aula, não? – Perguntou curiosamente enquanto eu corava.

- Eu sei, senhor meu pai, mas não consigo me imaginar vestindo aquele uniforme, será que eu não posso usar os meus quimonos? – Perguntei incerta.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Acho que sim, você quer que eu converse com o Dumbledore? – Perguntou bondosamente. Meu pai sempre foi meu grande amigo e companheiro! Ele sempre entendia os meus medos e minhas hesitações.

Eu assenti com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim! – Respondi alegremente. Eu me sentiria mais segura usando um quimono de três camadas, mesmo, provavelmente, chamando uma atenção estrondosa. Mas prefiro me sentir segura e chamar atenção do que me sentir insegura e não chamar a atenção.

Minha mãe, que estava nos esperando na porta da minha linda casa em estilo japonês, avisou:

- Estamos atrasados, temos que ir agora.

Eu dei um suspiro cansado, eu nunca imaginaria que isso iria acontecer comigo. Eu iria sentir muita falta de Kyoto e de minhas aulas extras que não usavam a magia e sim a criatividade e inteligência da pessoas.

Meu pai segurou o meu ombro.

- Anime-se, querida, Hogwarts é muito, mas muito melhor do que você pensa – Meu pai estava tentando me animar, ele mesmo adorava Hogwarts e sempre comentava o quanto que sua juventude foi boa.

- Espero que sim – Comentei desanimada enquanto deixávamos a casa e os criados seguravam as malas.

Minha mãe me deu um beijo na bochecha direita para me animar.

- Você vai sentir muita diferença, mas logo se acostumará – Analisou animadamente – Agora nós temos que ir.

Eu assenti e saímos do Japão. Agora mesmo, eu já sentia falta de Kyoto.

...

Eu olhei para a casa que iríamos morar em Londres. Eu analisava tudo atentamente, nenhum detalhe passava despercebido. Estava achando tudo muito estranho. Assim que chegamos em Londres, eu vi tantas garotas se vestindo de forma vulgar que me surpreendi. Era tão estranho para mim, afinal, nunca tinha visto uma garota usando saias que mostravam seu útero. E nem havia visto uma garota usando calça! Uma garota uma calça!

Isso é tão bizarro para mim.

Ainda bem que fomos muito cuidadosos e minha mãe e eu não fomos expostas. Nós só usamos quimonos, já virou um hábitos e adoramos nos vestir com eles. Simples assim. Os quimonos de minha mãe geralmente são bordados em ouro ou prata. Os meus não são tão luxuosos assim, mas eram da mais pura seda chinesa. Mas meus olhos sempre brilham quando meus pais me dão um quimono novo ou quando minha mãe chega com um novo pente de jade para mim.

Depois que entramos em nossa casa, uma casa típica inglesa, da elite, óbvio, eu pude perceber que o Japão sempre foi mais criativo e colorido na parte de arquitetura e decoração.

- Isso tudo é tão escuro – Comentei desapontada.

A sala era muito escura, juntamente com seu papel de parede e os móveis. Havia apenas uma lareira que me alegrava. Seus mármore eram em vermelho e eu achei incrível o contraste que fazia com a casa. Mas mesmo assim, toda a casa era muito escura e sem colorido.

- Mas é o nosso novo lar, espere alguns dias e você já vai ter pintado metade da casa! – Falou meu pai com aquele tom de animosidade que ele sempre teve – Falando nisso, eu fiz questão de colocar um quarto só de pintura para você.

Eu sorri deliciada enquanto minha mãe dava instruções para os nossos novos criados. Todos eles me eram estranhos, com aparência muita branca se quer saber a minha opinião. Ok, eu sou muito branca com leite, mas eu estava desacostumada com esse tipo de beleza. É, eu realmente tenho que me acostumar com as coisas daqui. Vai ser difícil.

Logo quando terminamos de arrumar a casa, eu comecei a pintar no meu exclusivo quarto de pintura. Meu hobby favorito sempre foi a pintura, o que sempre me deixou feliz. Logo depois tinha o arco-e-flecha, que era minha paixão desde meus seis anos de idade.

E foi como meu pai me disse. Dias depois, eu já tinha colorido metade da casa, fazendo surgir flores de cerejeira da minha varinha, para que enfeitasse toda a casa. Principalmente a sala de estar, que era sempre morta por causa dos móveis escuros e do papel de parede bege. Minha mãe já havia guardado tudo e meu pai já trabalhava todo dia no Ministério da Magia inglês, deixando eu e minha mãe à sós em casa. Os criados não contam pois eles parecem ter medo de mim, só não sei o porquê.

Enquanto minha mãe escrevia seu próximo livro de mistério, eu procurava alegrar a casa com as flores de cerejeira, mas aí eu escutei a criada que cozinhava falando que 'eu era muito estranha'.

Estranha?

Corri para os braços de minha mãe, que pareceu preocupada. Eu não estava chorando, nem estava muito abatida, mas eu acho que foi uma coisa que eu não esperava que me chamassem assim, logo de cara. Eu contei o tinha escutado da criada que cozinhava e minha mãe sorriu.

- Lily, você é uma Evans, os Evans sempre se destacam independente da cultura que são criados. Somos especiais – Consolou-me bondosamente enquanto me abraçava – Você tem que ir para a estação de trem amanhã, querida. Você começará seu primeiro dia de colégio aqui, no Reino Unido. Então, prepare-se, você vai ser a mais nova novidade do colégio!

Eu sorri divertida enquanto ela me ajudava a guardar os livros que papai havia comprado pra mim. Meu pai não deixou que eu e minha mãe saíssemos de casa por causa daquele tal Lord Voldemort. Parece que esse bruxo estranho e mal-amado está atrás do meu pai para que o 'Lord Voldemort' seja acolhido em outros países. Enfim, esse cara não me assusta. Quero dizer, quem criou esse nome? Lord Voldemort? Dã? Que coisa mais clichê. Só pode ser um daqueles revoltados com a vida e que decide descontar em alguma raça. Tipo o nazismo de Hitler. Bem, acho que é muito parecido com esse método que meu pai vem comentando com a gente.

Mas voltando ao assunto, meu pai está preocupado com nós duas, afinal, nós só usamos quimonos japoneses de três camadas, ou seja, bem chamativo no lugar onde o povo usa capas pretas até o chão e um chapéu pontudo ridículo. Então ele mesmo comprou os meus materiais e, portanto, ainda não conheci nenhum tipo de lugar da Inglaterra. Nem do famoso Beco Diagonal.

Mas como eu tenho que ir para Hogwarts por meio de um trem (?) chamado Expresso de Hogwarts, meu pai e minha mãe vão junto comigo. Meu pai nunca deixaria minha mãe sozinha nesta casa e, além disso, minha mãe insistiu em ver por onde que eu vou para Hogwarts. Ela está na mais pura curiosidade, afinal, ela é um escritora! É normal ser curiosa.

Segundo o meu pai, são quatro casas em Hogwarts: Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Ele me contou que na Grifinória estão os corajosos e leais, na Lufa-Lufa então as amizades verdadeiras, na Corvinal está a inteligência aguçada e na Sonserina está o orgulho. Interessante. Acho que Hogwarts pode ser interessante. Não digo divertido, não vai ter aula de dança com leques, mas deve ser proveitoso. Quando meu pai estudava lá, ele disse que foi para a Corvinal. Meu pai foi monitor de sua casa e, logo depois, monitor-chefe. Meu pai sempre foi certinho, dedicado e inteligente. Muito inteligente. Então ele fala que a Corvinal não foi surpresa para sua família, mesmo sendo a família toda da Grifinória.

E meu pai arriscou um palpite hoje, na hora do café-da-manhã, antes de irmos para a plataforma, que eu iria para a Grifinória. Ainda não sei dizer se isso é bom ou ruim, eu tenho que conhecer as pessoas de cada casa para ver onde está a melhor e onde está a pior. Enfim, eu teria que olhar com meus próprios olhos.

- Querida, você não está indo para a guilhotina – Comentou minha mãe divertidamente – Você só está indo para um colégio novo. Relaxe.

- Um colégio novo, um país novo, pessoas novas – Enumerei apreensiva e logo mordi meu lábio inferior – Será se vão me achar estranha com esse meu quimono? Aposto que nenhum deles nunca viu um quimono completo de gueixa.

Eu estava com um quimono de três camados e um obi. Para quem não saber, o obi é quando o quimono é amarrado atrás com três faixas grossas de seda e uma espécie de almofadinhas fica em suas costas para fazer volume e prender toda a seda das três camadas para que o quimono não abra. É muito lindo. Meu quimono externo (a terceira camasa) era verde e branco, com estampas de bambus por todo o quimono. As duas terceiras camadas que ficavam por baixo eram vermelhas com estampados na cor branca. Já as faixas do meu obi eram rosa-claro e brancas, enquanto a almofadinha do meu obi eram verde-claro. É verdade. Aposto que eles nunca viram um quimono completo ou uma maquiagem japonesa. Será se eu não vou ficar muito estranha no meio deles, não?

- Aposto que nunca viram, querida – Respondeu o meu pai enquanto tomava chá verde, no café-da-mãnha – Mas pode apostar de que é minha flor de sakura preferida.

Eu sorri mas não estamos menos apreensiva. Acho que esse negócio de choque cultural realmente mexe com a gente. Aquele medo de não ser aceita ou de se tornar a nova aberração do colégio. Pelo menos Dumbledore permitiu que eu levasse todo o meu equipamento que eu usava no meu colégio em Kyoto, para Hogwarts. Acho que ele pensou que aquilo me deixaria melhor. E eu realmente esperava com que eu ficasse melhor segurando a minha Tsurugi ou disparando minhas flechas.

É, com certeza eu vou me tornar a mais nova aberração de Hogwarts. Mas não posso deixar de ser quem eu sou só por causa de uma besteira desse tipo. Mesmo se eu virar um bicho de zoológico, mesmo se eu virar a nova criatura bizarra, eu vou manter meu jeito de ser e o meu orgulho.

Afinal, o orgulho de japonês é famoso no mundo todo. E eu tenho orgulho de minha cultura e minha tradição. Só preciso de um tempo para absorver informação no meio de tudo isso, sabe, para que eu não fique sobrecarregada.

- Então, está pronta? – Perguntou minha mãe animadamente – Eu quero visitar a famosa King's Cross e, daí, vamos ver o seu Expresso de Hogwarts, querida.

Eu suspirei ainda apreensiva.

- Só espero que sim – Respondi em um fio de voz – Mas vocês vão ficar comigo o tempo todo enquanto o trem não sai, não é?

Meu pai assentiu com um sorriso animador.

- Estarei do seu lado toda hora, querida – Ele me deu uma caixinha de veludo de tamanho médio – É só você se lembrar da gente por meio desse presente.

Minha mãe sorria enquanto meu pai segurava-a em sua cintura.

Olhando curiosamente para a caixinha de veludo branco, eu abri e vi o mais lindo pente de jade com pérolas. Logo me lembrei que meu pai foi em uma joalheria japonesa antes de deixarmos Kyoto. Segurei o pente (pente não é para pentear, é para ornamentar um penteado, só esclarecendo as coisas para as novas no assunto) e o observei atentamente. Eu sentiria tanta falta dos meus pais, não estava acostumada em deixá-los assim, sozinhos. Seria muito difícil.

Mas esse pente de jade com pérolas me ajudaria bastante. Eu coloquei-o de volta para a caixinha e a guardei em minha bolsinha tradicional japonesa. Logo, eu sorri para os meus pais, que estavam um tanto quanto sorridentes, e falei:

- Então vamos logo!

**N/A: **Espero que gostem dessa nova fic diferente, gente (: gostei bastante de escrevê-la e ela possui um tom cativante e diferente das fanfics J/L que tem por aí. Vamos abrir os nossos horizontes e aplicá-los nas fics, o que acham? Como autora, eu espero vááárias reviews, viu? É a minha recompensa por escrever ^^ Beeeijos!


	2. Apresentação

**N/A: **Bem, finalmente eu estou de volta com esse capítulo. Fim de ano é uma confusão para todo mundo que tem família grande, né? Ashsahusauh Tive que viajar, mas está tudo normal agora. Agora eu já posso voltar a escrever minhas fics com tranquilidade. Enfim, adorei que vocês tenham gostado dessa ideia um tanto diferente que surgiu na minha mente quando eu ganhei uma espada japonesa da minha madrinha. Lindo, não?

Mudei o título por causa dos capítulos futuros. Aproveitem a leitura.

**Giovanna Evans Black – **Você é minha leitora de todas as fanfics HAHAHA Mas aqui está o meu capítulo, espero que eu tenha sanado a sua curiosidade, que não é pouca ;D

**Bet97 – **Outra leitora fiel HAHAHA espero que você goste dos próximos capítulos, vão ser deliciosos (:

**Lally Sads – **Olha, uma nova leitora! Que bom que você tenha gostado da minha idéia. Te garanto que todas as minhas fanfics possuem esse quê de surpresa. É minha característica principal de escrita :D

**Capítulo Dois...**

Logo após chegarmos em King's Cross, minha mãe ficou extremamente distraída. Ela adorava analisar a arquitetura dos lugares que ia e, claro, ficava bem distante. São momentos em que é melhor deixá-la sozinha.

Meu pai a observava com um sorriso tranquilo enquanto eu olhava o meu bilhete da plataforma 9 ¾. Confesso que fiquei surpresa sobre como embarcamos nesse expresso de Hogwarts. Realmente, os bruxos europeus merecem a fama de esquisitos. Seria muito mais fácil se fôssemos para o colégio via pó de flu...

Mas como meu pai comentou, é uma de Hogwarts ir de trem. Já que Hogwarts possui mais de um milênio, como que eles faziam para que os estudantes fossem para lá? Não existia trem há mil anos. São dúvidas estranhas e que ninguém se dá o trabalho de respondê-las. Até naquele livro 'Hogwarts, Uma História', não fala disso.

Esquisito.

- Está preocupada? – Perguntou meu pai enquanto me analisava atentamente. As pessoas passavam encarando me encarando, juntamente com a minha mãe. Estávamos com quimonos formais de três camadas (A Inglaterra é muito fria e instável quando se relaciona suas chuvas e seu clima, então, o quimono de outono é a melhor opção para os dias chuvosos, como esse) e nossos obis estavam com as típicas almofadinhas atrás para contrapor o peso da seda.

Algumas pessoas encaravam, cochichavam e depois observavam de novo para ter certeza do que tinham visto. Que bom, virei um espetáculo à parte.

Eu suspirei enquanto sustentava o olhar do meu pai.

- Não sei, acho que sim – Respondi com um quê de ansiedade e logo mordi meu lábio inferior – Não sei se vou dar conta de esconder isso, Chichi-ue*...

- Mas você precisa levar para Dumbledore examinar, querida – Falou o meu pai com tranquilidade – Vai dar tudo certo. Mas não deixe que as pessoas fiquem curiosas em relação à isso, não os deixe chegar perto, está bem?

Eu assenti incerta.

- Mas o que eu vou fazer nesse meio tempo? Quero dizer, enquanto Dumbledore não der uma resposta, eu posso ser uma estudante normal? – Perguntei com a ansiedade explodindo em minha voz.

- Fique calma, afinal, Voldemort estará longe de você enquanto estiver em Hogwarts, então, pelo menos, não temos muitas preocupações que realmente mereçam horas e horas de incômodo – Respondeu com um auto-controle invejável.

Logo, eu sorri.

- Vamos logo, querida – Apressou a minha mãe, afobada – Você perderá o trem se demorar assim.

Meu pai assentiu.

- Sua mãe está certa, Lily, mas não podemos atravessar essa barreira com você – Explicou com uma certa preocupação no olhar – Há vários Comensais que possuem filhos em Hogwarts, não podemos ficar tão vulneráveis.

Eu assenti. Eu estava ficando preocupada à medida que meu pai me explicava sobre os Comensais da Morte. Nome ridículo, óbvio. Chega ser brega. Não sei quem inventa esses nomes, Voldemort, Comensais da Morte... Se for para dar medo, isso não está acontecendo.

Mas enfim, eu estava nervosa quando me despedi de meus pais e atravessei a barreira da plataforma 9 ¾ , vendo que todos no trem já estavam embarcando e eu ainda estava subindo naquele maria-fumaça vermelha enquanto um dos homens que trabalhavam na plataforma guardava o meu malão de Hogwarts.

Dei um gorjeta gorda para o homem, que parecia ser trouxa, e entrei no expresso de Hogwarts. Por sorte, havia muita fumaça na plataforma, vinda da maria-fumaça que começava a se aquecer para a viagem. Com sorte, ninguém reparou que eu não era dali.

Muitos já usavam aquele uniforme branco, preto e cinza. Não me interessou. Logo, eu segui a entrada da plataforma e andei pelos corredores.

Todos que estava ali me encaravam como se eu fosse de outro mundo. Na verdade eu era de outro lugar, não de outro mundo, mas enfim, as caretas, cochichos e olhares não me incomodaram. Nunca fui muito curiosa quando o assunto é a vida dos outros, não me interessa saber o que eles pensam ou que eles fazem.

Se eles resolvem matar alguém, não me interessa.

Se eles resolvem ridicularizar alguém, não me interessa.

Se eles resolvem excluir alguém, também não me interessa.

Poucas coisas me interessam, então eu não vou gastar o meu precioso tempo me preocupando com o que as pessoas pensam. É um assunto meio inútil, não?

Também não me importo com que as pessoas fazem, desde que não me afete direta ou indiretamente. Principalmente adolescentes, com seus hormônios pululantes e com sede de atenção. É extremamente patético. Não tenho outras palavras para definir as atitudes desse povo que continuava me encarando enquanto eu procuro um lugar vazio para me sentar.

Aquele lugar estava mesmo lotado. Eu estava atraindo muitos cochichos de pessoas estranhas, ao meu ver, com roupas mais estranhas ainda. Muitas garotas mais novas que eu possuíam uma saia tão curta que dava para ver, praticamente, seu útero descascando para descer o sangue da menstruação. Elas se sentavam e cruzavam a perna, o que me soou bastante vulgar.

Mas não estou aqui para julgar o que é vulgar ou não. Isso não me interessa. Se a pessoa quer ser desse jeito, problema dela. Eu aceito esses olhares preconceituosos e arrogantes para cima de mim, mas não aceito quando a pessoa questiona o meu modo de ser. Por mim, tanto faz. Não me interessa o que as outras pessoas fazem ou deixam de fazer, contanto que não me atinjam direta ou indiretamente.

Se você quer ser vulgar, problema seu. Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

E foi com esse pensamento que eu segui toda a parte interna da maria-fumaça que já estava em sua velocidade máxima. Mas ainda assim eu não encontrava nenhum lugar para ficar e não me convidavam para sentar, então eu fui procurando.

Percebi que esses bruxos ingleses são muito esquisitos, quero dizer, isso é óbvio, mas eles não são nem um pouco amigáveis ou mesmo acolhedores. Eles só ficam me olhando, cochichando e , provavelmente, me ridicularizando.

Por mim, tanto faz. Há quem me chame de fria, mas tanto faz. Não tenho muito interesse em saber as razões dessas pessoas quando me chamam assim. E não faz o menor sentido tentar mudar o julgamento de uma pessoa ignorante, então não estou dando o trabalho de compreender o que eu fiz de errado.

Prefiro deixar a pessoa sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos.

E sim, de certa forma, eu sou um tanto desinteressada com as pessoas. Ou seja, uma certa frieza. Mas faço isso no campo inimigo, quando estou no meu campo de origem, sou totalmente diferente embora minha guarda continue alta. Eu estou aqui para averiguar os fatos.

Para examinar Hogwarts, sendo a melhor definição. Não tenho tempo para lidar com adolestezinhos cheios de hormônios e com uma vontade transar com a professora mais gostosa da escola. E nem com líderes de torcida egocêntricas e vulgares.

Estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho enquanto me disfarço de estudante. Bem, é a minha carreira que começou desde cedo, não? Todo diplomata importante tem que saber onde está pisando, ou seja, todo diplomata importante precisa de um informante e um espião dentro da sociedade que lhe interessa.

Não poderia ser minha mãe, afinal, ela não não era bruxa e não poderia viver na mesma sociedade bruxa que meu pai tendo o passe livre que uma bruxa pode ter tranquilamente. Então meu pai não teve dúvidas em me colocar como sua própria informante da sociedade do bruxa do Japão, da China, Índia, Indonédia, Tailândia, Coréia do Sul, Austrália e, agora, Inglaterra.

Então, faz parte da minha vida (e da minha profissão) ser extremamente fria com relação às outras pessoas que aparecem em minha vida. Como minha vida sempre moldada nessa situação, minha personalidade também se formou enquanto eu tentava tirar informações de outros.

Por mais que eu não seja, nunca, uma pessoa discreta, eu sou a menos suspeita para que eles apontem o dedo e julguem com a certeza de sua própria consciência. Uma vez me falaram que eu gero uma certa inquietação em suas mentes, um aviso até. Isso possibilita a minha livre entrada do mundo bruxo.

Toda pessoa tem seu segredo profundo.

Eu tenho um segredo. Meus pais também o tem.

E esse é um dos motivos principais para que Voldemort, aquele idiota com o nome estranho, fique atrás de meu pai, que agora teve que me acionar para pesquisar em Hogwarts sobre o passado desse idiota do nome estranho.

Mas é claro que não estamos agindo dessa com forma com a idealização de um mundo melhor.

Poupe-me. Eu não daria certo nesse meu trabalho se eu fosse uma pessoa com ideais de um mundo melhor ou coisa do tipo. Tenho minhas dúvidas, claro, todo mundo tem. Também tenho compaixão, não sou uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos. Tenho meus conflitos e meus medos.

Mas prefiro lidar com animais do que com pessoas. Os animais lindos, inocentes e instintivos, principalmente os cachorros. Sempre tive uma paixão imensa com animais, sempre os protegi daquelas crianças cruéis que os maltratam e ainda ficam se vangloriando.

Teve uma vez, na Índia, que eu vi três crianças bruxas torturando um bode com pequenas facas. Aquilo me deixou possessa, ainda mais que eu estava fazendo meu trabalho na hora. Quando eu notei os berros do bode, eu não quis saber mais dessas crianças.

Não, não as matei. Mas tive uma vontade imensa de matá-las.

Apenas fiz com que eles sentissem a dor do bode neles mesmos.

Uma mão lava a outra, não?

Eu apenas enfeiticei as facas e... bem, os machuquei. Tá certo que eu decepei o dedo do menino mais velho, mas foi meio que sem querer. Meio.

Assim, eles fugiram e deixaram o bode lá, ainda sofrendo com o sangue escorrendo. Usei tudo que eu tinha no momento para salvar o bode, e o salvei. Hoje, um ano depois, eu lembro que quando saí de casa hoje, meu bode Ashram estava deitado em cima de minha cama enquanto dormia profundamente.

Como eu disse anteriormente, eu não sou uma menina normal.

Posso ler os sentimentos das pessoas quando toco na pele delas. Claro que eu tenho que estar pressionando a minha pele na de outra pessoa para ler seus sentimentos. Isso não acontece com todas as pessoas, mas em sua maioria, acontece bastante. E é por isso que eu só ando de luvas e só as tiro para examinar a alma de uma pessoa. Eu só faço isso se eu quiser, quero dizer, eu posso muito bem abraçar minha mãe e não sentir seus sentimentos.

É uma escolha minha quando eu resolvo usar isso.

Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda prefiro usar luvas mesmo estando no verão. Não me importo se me chamarem de esquisita, como estão me chamando agora no expresso de Hogwarts enquanto eu procuro um lugar vazio, mas realmente, eu sou uma aberração se você pensar no meu lado.

Sou uma espiã para um diplomata importante. Não é nada normal.

E prefiro continuar assim. Normalidade demais acaba sendo um tédio para quem assiste ou convive. Não dispenso o meu grau de insanidade por uma gota de normalidade. As pessoas melhores são as que não tem juízo algum, como eu descobri depois de muitos anos de espionagem.

E esse é um dos motivos que eu não posso me envolver afetivamente com ninguém. É extremamente arriscado para mim. Eu não faço isso por obrigação do meu pai, não mesmo. Eu que dei a ideia, eu que me ofereci para fazer esse trabalho complicado. De início, meu pai foi contra. Mas depois que ele notou que estava dando muito certo, chegamos em um acordo viável em que ele fica cheio de orgulho de mim quando eu chego com uma nova informação sobre a pessoa que estávamos querendo.

E nesse momento, Dumbledore havia contratado o meu pai. Então, a minha tarefa inicial era reconhecer os filhos dos Comensais da Morte (que nome patético) e estudar a árvore genealógica deles, espionando.

Mas eu não poderia dar muito na cara. Eu não poderia ir direto para o covil das cobras e fingir ser amiga de todos eles, não. Isso seria muito arriscado. A melhor jogada seria fingir estar totalmente alheia à eles, em um casa diferente da deles, e segui-los silenciosamente, estudando-os. Eu teria que mostrar a minha face japonesa para enganar todos eles.

A tradicional aluna japonesa que é educada e estudiosa, sendo exótica de certa forma. É um clichê incrível pois funciona em 98% dos casos em que eu o aplico. Ninguém aposta que uma garota de 17 anos vinda de um Japão tradicional seja uma ameaça, muito pelo contrário, geralmente me consideram frágil quando eu assumo essa face.

Pensando em meus motivos de estar indo para Hogwarts, eu encontrei uma cabine no expresso de Hogwarts que estava praticamente vazia, exceto por dois meninos que jogavam xadrez de bruxo enquanto zoavam um ao outro.

Resolvi observá-los através do vidro da cabine do trem.

O que estava ganhando tinha um cabelo castanho-claro, que eram lisos e um pouco compridos, seus olhos também eram castanho, mas um castanho escuro. Observei seu corpo branco e suas roupas que não combinavam uma com a outra. Suas cicatrizes no pescoço, pulso e testa já o denunciavam. Eu reconheço um Lobisomem quando vejo um, afinal, eu já lidei muito com eles quando eu estava na Austrália. Nada que realmente me assusta, é só aprender a lidar com ele.

O que estava perdendo tinha uma cabelo preto arrepiado, parecendo que não tinha penteado essa manhã. Sei cabelo não é maior do que o do Lobisomem, mas continuava tendo um comprimento maior. Usava óculos redondos com aros de prata e seus olhos me lembravam avelãs. Eram um tom castanho-esverdeado raro, mas concentrados no xadrez de bruxo. Parecia ser mais alto e mais fortes do que o Lobisomem.

Bem, achei interessante me sentar com eles. Ainda mais sendo um Lobisomem.

Respirei fundo, ajeitando o meu quimono pesado de três camadas e bati delicadamente no vidro daquela cabine. Os dois tomaram um leve susto e ficaram me olhando de onde estavam sentados. O Lobisomem se sentava de frente para o de óculos.

Eu abri a porta da cabine, aparecendo dentro do cabine.

Os dois me observaram atentamente e eu sentia os olhares deles subindo e descendo em meu quimono, meu obi e até a minha katana (espada) Tsurugi pendendo em meu obi. Eles estavam surpresos e confusos com o que viam. Eu adorava despertar essa sensação nas pessoas.

- Olá, eu posso me sentar com vocês? – Perguntei educadamente enquanto os dois ainda me analisavam – As pessoas daqui não foram muito gentis comigo.

Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque elaborado de gueixa, deixando o meu pente ornamental de jade e pérolas no alto do meu cabelo ruivo. Também estava com aquela maquiagem oriental clássica, o delineador preto e pesado com o batom vermelho-fogo.

O Lobisomem se levantou e abriu a porta para que eu entrasse.

- Entre, parece que você é nova aqui – Eu assenti enquanto me sentava do lado do rapaz de óculos e o Lobisomem retomava o seu assento – Eu sou o Monitor-Chefe e é o meu dever ajudá-la nesses momentos.

Eu sorri gentilmente. Ele parecia ser uma gracinha de menino, sendo muito certinho. Realmente, eu era uma exceção entre muitos Lobisomens adultos que eu conheci na Austrália. Esse Lobisomem daqui de Hogwarts parecia ser... um exemplo. E isso era interessante.

- Meu nome é Lily Evans e venho de Kyoto, Japão – Me apresentei formalmente, deixando claro que eu tinha educação e gentileza. Mas realmente, de tanto me apresentar desse jeito, eu acabei me tornando uma pessoa mais formal do que o necessário – Realmente, eu não conheço ninguém aqui.

O de óculos, que ainda me observava pensativo, resolveu se apresentar também. Ele parecia um pouco distante... quem sabe? Pode ser que ele sentiu a minha aura. Animagos são assim. Também os reconheço , assim como os Lobisomens, de longe.

- Sou James Potter e esse é o meu amigo pomposo, Remo Lupin, somos todos das Grifinória e estamos no sétimo anos – Se apresentou com um sorriso de boas-vindas – Estamos esperando o nosso amigo, que foi comprar algo para a gente comer, ele se chama Sirius Black e também é da Grifinória e do sétimo ano.

Eu assenti.

- Eu também vou ser do sétimo ano – Comentei pensativa. James Potter e Remo Lupin sentiram que eu não sou qualquer uma, pensei enquanto os dois guardavam o xadrez de bruxo. Definitivamente, eles sentiram que algo não encaixa quando olham para mim. É bom não provocá-los – Mas ainda vou ser selecionada para uma casa.

- Evans... Eu conheço esse nome de algum lugar – Comentou Remo Lupin com uma expressão pensativa – Você não é a filha daquele diplomata que virou a mão direita de Dumbledore?

Sim, eles sabiam que havia algo errado. Essa informação só era para os membros da Ordem da Fênix e eu me lembro do nome 'Potter' no meio deles. Então, para quê o teatro que eles estavam fazendo?

Nisso, um rapaz de cabelo longo e preto, com olhos vítreos e um porte elegatíssimo entrou na cabine. Ele parecia ser mais alto e mais forte do que o James Potter. Definitivamente, era um Don Juan típico da Europa. Ele andava como se estivesse desfilando e seu nariz era um pouco, ou não, empinado, sendo um sinal de arrogância.

Ele entregou algumas balas e chocolates para James Potter e Remo Lupin e comentou algumas coisas de algumas meninas de alguns lugares que eu não tinha interesse nenhum de perguntar, reconhecer ou saber. Por mim, tanto faz quem ele resolve enfiar seu...

Ele se sentou do lado do Lobisomem e aí, de frente pra mim, percebeu que eu estava olhando para ele.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou sem rodeios. Sim, definitivamente ele era arrogante e egocêntrico, mas isso só aumentava sua beleza que me lembrava o porte de um cavalo de hipismo – Nunca te vi por aqui.

- Lily Evans, Sirius Black – Apresentou o Lobisomem com categoria – Ela é a filha daquele diplomata.

Sirius Black me examinou longamente com aqueles seus olhos vítreos. Ele parecia avaliar minhas roupas e o meu grau de, supondo, insanidade. Ele não pareceu tão desconfiado quanto o Potter e tão gentil quanto o Lupin. Ele parecia me avaliar como fêmea, ou seja, com aquela pergunta 'será que eu posso pegar?'

É tão bom ter esse meu dom de analisar os sentimentos das pessoas. Muitas vezes, eu só farejo o sentimento e nem preciso pegar na pessoa. Só que eu aprendi isso com muitos e muitos anos de práticas.

E esse Sirius Black também era um Animago.

- Vocês falam como se já me conhecessem – Comentei inocentemente, mas procurando ver se eles deixariam escapar algo. Seria importante nesse momento. Os três balançaram negativamente a cabeça, surpresos. Ou seja, realmente, eu já me conheciam. Mas será que sabiam o porquê de eu estar indo para Hogwarts?

- Não, não mesmo... – Começou um apressado Sirius Black.

- ... é que apareceu nos jornais... – Continuou James Potter.

- ... e nós só deduzimos. – Terminou Remo Lupin.

Era claro que eles eram amigos. Melhores amigos. Um Lobisomem com dois Animagos só quer dizer uma coisa: os melhores amigos o ajudavam com a tranformação na Lua Cheia. Interessantíssimo.

Eu sorri satisfeita, farejando o cheiro do medo de serem descobertos.

Eles pareciam tensos. Acho que estavam sentindo que falaram demais. E realmente, eles foram muito descuidados, não podem ser desse jeito já que pertencem àquela Ordem...

- Sim, claro... – Começou calmamente, com um tom de voz baixo - ... Na Ordem da Fênix todos sabem de tudo, não é?

Remo Lupin engoliu em seco.

- Não comente com ninguém sobre a Ordem da Fênix, afinal, estamos em tempo de guerra e pode ser perigoso para nós – Pediu educadamente.

James Potter assentiu.

- Inclusive você e essa sua roupa bizarra – Completou com um certo grau de gozação.

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas enquanto o observava pensativa.

- Algum problema comigo? – Perguntei tranquilamente. Eu já estava acostumada com esse tipo de reação.

Sirius Black começou a rir.

- De onde que uma criatura bizarra como você surgiu? – Perguntou com uma falta de educação misturada com seu egocêntrismo. Jovens são assim.

Eu suspirei enquanto o Lobisomem abaixava a cabeça. Ele estava corado, provavelmente pelo que Sirius Black acabou de soltar. Pelo menos um ali era racional e educado. Esse Potter e esse Black nem parecem ser de uma organização secreta que visa destruir o Voldemort ( de novo, que nome idiota).

Eu sorri abertamente, assustando-o.

- Kyoto, Japão – Respondi como se ele não tivesse me ofendido – É um lugar lindo e muito tradicional.

James Potter assentiu.

- Ok, seu pai resolveu vir pra cá... mas não é perigoso para você e sua mãe? – Perguntou com uma dose extra de curiosidade. E ele estava certo, qualquer pessoa com uma mente que se preze irá pensar nisso. Se eu não fosse importante, meu pai me deixaria em Kyoto juntamente com a minha mãe para que ficássemos seguras e longes dessa guerra.

Eu dei de ombros como se não tivesse uma pergunta subjetiva no que ele falou.

- Eu e minha mãe ficaríamos muito preocupadas – Respondi gentilmente – A propósito, a Ordem da Fênix é uma organização confiável?

Eu tinha que estudar o meu terreno com essas perguntas ingênuas. E os três caíram na minha armadilha como patinhos.

- Sim, eu confio em todo mundo que está lá – Respondeu James Potter com uma dose forte e extra de idealista por um mundo melhor. Oh-oh... isso estava me cheirando idealismo de juventude – E como o seu pai se tornou o braço direito de Dumbledore também confiamos nele e em sua família.

Sirius Black assentiu juntamente com o Lobisomem, que ainda estava com vergonha do que Sirius Black me perguntou. Pelo menos ele é um gentil e um Lobisomem, ou seja, ele compreende quando eu falo de vidas duplas, que é o que eu realmente tenho. E sempre tive.

Eu dei um sorriso gentil e tirei a luva da minha mão esquerda.

Os três me olharam com curiosidade.

- Penso que a informação já vazou na Ordem, não? – Perguntei olhando para minha mão e analisando a situação. Odeio quando surgem essas organizações secretas que todo mundo tem que ficar sabendo de algo de todo mundo. É tão indiscreto e eu não posso fazer o meu trabalho direito. Bem que eu deveria ter pedido para o meu pai não comentar nada de mim.

Os três assentiram com convicção.

- Nós ficamos sabendo que uma garota de roupas japonesas iria aparecer em Hogwarts e que possui coisas estranhas nela – Explicou vulgarmente um Sirius Black sério. Parece que aquela era mesmo a sua personalidade. Mesmo tendo um porte elegante, ele parecia ser vulgar no que falava. Não sei. Não o conheço direito a ponto de fazer um pré-julgamento.

Eu assenti com um sorriso.

Malditos filhos-da-puta! Eu avisei para a Ordem não repassar que eu estaria vindo para Hogwarts! Será que nessa Inglaterra não se pode manter segredo para que algo dê certo?

Mas que merda. Vou ter que ficar de olho nesses três o tempo todo.

E, bem, uma chantagem cairia bem para não deixá-los, mesmo com esse idealismo da juventude, à ponto de não contar o meu segredo para os outro alunos. Não me envergonho em usar esse tipo de artifício, simplesmente o que me interesse são os resultados e não os meios.

- Então... – Comecei com um sorriso gentil - ... espero que vocês saibam a importância de guardar segredo sobre tudo que eu faço nesse colégio.

Sirius Black arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- 'tudo que você faz'...? – Repetiu incrédulo – Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui?

Eu sorri novamente enquanto James Potter se arrepiava todo.

Eu consegui farejá-lo.

- Bem, nada muito interessante... – Comecei como se estivesse falando da chuva que caía lá fora - ... para dois Animagos e um Lobisomem.

Os três arregalaram os olhos.

- Mas...? Como...? – Perguntou um Remo Lupin desesperado enquanto suas pupilas dilatavam – O quê...?

Eu dei de ombros. Agora sim eu tinha a total atenção deles.

- Eu leio o que vocês sentem sem tocá-los – Respondi enquanto levantava minha mãe sem a luva para eles observarem – Se eu tocá-los, poderá ser perigoso. Eu posso fazê-los enlouquecer, perderem a memória ou apenas influenciarem seus corações. Então, porque é mesmo que vocês acham que eu estou indo para Hogwarts?


	3. Movimentação

**Capítulo Três**

Eu coloquei minha luva de volta a minha mão enquanto os três rapazes, que antes estavam sendo arrogantes e convencidos de sua própria capacidade, estavam assustados depois da minha pequena demonstração de poder. Claro que isso, vindo de uma garota, é bizarramente estranho para um homem ter de admitir a sua fraqueza perante o sexo oposto. Não entendo o porquê, mas isso parece doloroso para eles. Mas a conclusão disso tudo que eu tive é um pouco perigosa.

Estou lidando com dois animagos e um Lobisomem.

Não é nada agradável lidar com adolescentes idealistas e, ainda por cima inteligentes o suficiente para se tornarem animagos e, no caso do Remo Lupin, dominar sua transformação com discrição. É até interessante notar o quanto os três possuem vínculos fortes uns com os outros. Acho que os três são muito leais em suas amizades.

Mas agora eu terei que ficar de olho neles. Podem ser um tanto dedicados em esconder os segredos de cada um de seus amigos, mas não tenho certeza se esconderiam o meu. Sei que eu dei um passo em falso ao me expor daquela maneira, mas eu não tive outra opção.

Agora tenho um novo cargo: babá. Puta que pariu.

Ainda me observando, os três não faziam menção de abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa com algum deles ou comigo. Na verdade, eu não estava muito afim de responder as perguntas assustadas dos três, então eu apenas me levantei e saí da cabine de trem quando um menino baixinho, gordinho e feinho entrou com vários doces em suas mãos gordinhas.

Ele olhou para mim com um misto de estranheza e medo. Ignorei.

Fiquei o resto da viagem para Hogwarts sentada em uma cabine sozinha, lendo alguns livros em outros idiomas. Se alguém soubesse russo, iria ver que eu estava lendo O Manual De Taromancia Erótica. Devo dizer que me fascina e, além disso, eu não preciso comprar essas coisas escondido de meus pais. Além disso, esse livro é de minha mãe.

Na biblioteca de nossa casa, em Kyoto, sempre teve livros de gostos duvidosos e bizarros. Tínhamos do Kama Sutra ao Pequeno Príncipe, que sempre me atraiu profundamente. A sua filosofia sobre a infância sempre foi fascinante pra mim, afinal, nem todo mundo se lembra que foi criança e que já fez perguntas ingênuas e de duplo sentido.

Todo mundo já sonhou ser, fazer algo.

Pena que as coisas não funcionam desse jeito, não é?

Aqui estou eu, novamente solitária e com um livro na mão, sendo considerada estranha e assustadora. Acho que essa sensação já vem comigo mais cedo do que eu realmente me lembro.

A sensação de abandono não me abandona.

Por mais estranho que isso soe.

Levantei meus olhos e desviei a atenção do livro. Estava escurecendo quando olhei para a janela. Algumas pessoas passavam pela cabine, já estavam vestidas com o uniforme de Hogwarts que parece ser muito sem graça. Sempre gostei de tudo muito colorido, mas que fique bonito, claro.

Não sou uma clubber (N/A : Ela não é família Restart, pessoal) e nem pretendo ser. É que eu sempre aprendi a ser colorida com as gueixas de Kyoto, as mais tradicionais e perfeitas gueixas do mundo. Confesso que sou apaixonada com as artes japonesas. Tanto as femininas quantos as masculinas.

A escuridão estava mais densa que o normal no ambiente que se mostrava pela janela de minha cabine. Estava escuro, estava tudo muito quieto e suspeito. Isso não estava me cheirando bem.

Estou em um trem cheio de adolescentes que estão voltando de férias e se encontrando, brincando e conversando uns com os outros. Mas está tudo muito quieto, tudo mesmo.

Eu tirei minhas luvas e as guardei na minha pequena bolsa japonesa. Olhei para os lados, abri a porta da cabine e olhei para o corredor nas duas direções. Não havia ninguém. Isso estava, realmente, me cheirando a armadilha. Não havia nenhuma conversa idiota ou alguma menina gritando enquanto conversa para chamar a atenção de tal homem que não dá a mínima para ela.

Entrei na cabine e tranquei a porta. Logo após, fechei a cortina do vidro da porta enquanto tirava minha varinha de dentro do meu quimono de três camadas. Eu nunca guardava minha varinha em outro lugar a não ser dentro da minha própria roupa, no caso, um quimono que mais parecia uma armadura.

Eu segurava a minha varinha com minha mão esquerda e tocava na janela fria de vidro. Fechei os olhos para me concentrar. Nada veio em minha mente. Mas eu não achei isso estranho, eu estava analisando uma janela, por mais estranho que seja falar isso.

Mas se não havia nenhum toque ali significava que as cabines mais próximas da minha estavam ficando vazias. Tirei minha mão da janela e coloquei a mesma na parede da cabine. Não havia ninguém nas cabines próximas a que eu estava.

Isso não era bom. Eu sentia que não era bom.

Estava tudo muito quieto e vazio.

Eu aspirei o ar lentamente enquanto me sentava na cabine. Mas não coloquei minhas luvas. Eu estava me preparando para um ataque que eu sei que viria rapidamente.

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei enquanto tocava a parede da cabine, ou seja, no Expresso de Hogwarts. O trem estava parando, mas ainda não havíamos chegado em Hogwarts.

Foi então que eu vi quando abri os olhos e me deparei com a janela. Uma neblina densa estava encobrindo todo o ambiente em volta da trem. Agora, definitivamente, o trem parou.

Ouvi alguns passos rápidos e uma pequena agitação no corredor. Algumas garotas pareciam estar desesperadas, correndo para algum lugar. Eu ouvi um ofegante 'protego' no corredor, mas um pouco longe da minha cabine. Parecia que uma menina estava tentando se proteger de algo.

Mas isso é estranho, como uma escola famosa como Hogwarts pode ser atacada desse jeito? É claro que esse tipo de ida para uma escola de magia e bruxaria deixa os alunos vulneráveis a qualquer ataque. Muita falta de criatividade da segurança mágica inglesa.

Olhei para a porta trancada e com a cortina fechada da minha cabine. Havia alguém ali, pensei rapidamente enquanto me levantava em um pulo com a varinha empunhada em minha mão esquerda.

Confesso que meu coração começou a bater rápido. E se esse tal Lord Voldemort descobrisse da minha entrada em Hogwarts, e, consequentemente, na Ordem da Fênix? Seria muito, mas muito complicado trabalhar desse jeito. E a vida de minha família estaria por um fio, provavelmente dependendo de mim.

Mas confio nas habilidades de meu pai para proteger a minha mãe. Ele é genial contra as artes das trevas. Ele foi meu primeiro e único tutor contra magia negra. Fique tranquila, fui bem treinada.

A tranca da porta estava destrancada nesse momento.

Não esperei saber quem era ou o que estava fazendo ali. Não perco meu tempo com essas perguntas idiotas. É muito mais fácil saber quem é a pessoa quando ela está inconsciente. Então quando a porta começou a se mover, eu lancei uma azaração rapidamente na pessoa que estava ali.

O corpo saltou e bateu contra a parede do corredor, inconsciente. Eu não o conhecia, era um homem de, aparentemente, uns 35 anos com uma barba bem-feita com um bigode, ambos castanho-escuro. Não o conhecia mesmo, então não fez falta nenhuma pra mim. Ele estava com a varinha em punho também, reparei pensativamente.

Peguei a sua varinha e a quebrei ao meio. Sim, sou muito malvada com quem planeja me atacar. Eu não pego as suas varinhas e guardo, isso é pura irresponsabilidade. Eu pego as varinhas e as quebro sem dó.

Olhei em volta, no corredor. No fim do corredor do meu lado direito estava aconteceno uma pequena confusão. Logo, eu vi alguns raios de luz verde e branca sendo produzidos. Parecia que os alunos estavam tentando se proteger de Avada's.

Lancei minha varinha no homem inconsciente.

- Obliviate – Murmurei rapidamente enquanto eu tirava a memória do Comensal da Morte. Ele tinha a marca que eu tanto estudei na vinda para a Inglaterra.

Logo, eu levantei meu quimono de três camadas e saí correndo em direção aos alunos que tentavam se proteger com imensas camadas de 'protego'. Eram muitos alunos contra alguns Comensais. Muitos deles não aparentavam ter mais de 14 anos. Enquanto eu corria, eu pude perceber que os alunos mais novos estavam escondidos dentro das cabines, embaixo dos bancos ou plantando armadilhas para que, se alguém tentasse entrar na cabine, caísse em um 'Petrificus Totalus'.

Eu corria para aquele extremo do corredor enquanto os alunos ficavam sem varinhas, sendo pegas por Comensais que lançavam um 'expelliarmus' para que eles parassem de se proteger. Quando cheguei mais perto, pude perceber que aqueles três garotos espertos estavam na linha de frente da confusão contra os Comensais. Eles pareciam ser corajosos, uma coisa fora do comum.

Esses dois animagos com esse Lobisomem sabiam, realmente, se defenderem sozinhos. Eu dei um sorriso satisfeito. Pelo menos eu me expus para rapazes inteligentes e corajosos, nada de cinismo ou aquelas atitudes malandras típicas de adolescentes masculinos.

Estava sendo uma cena um tanto anormal. Algumas cabines estavam destruídas, dando espaço para um maior campo de duelo, sendo que as paredes das antigas cabines estavam no chão, classificadas como escombros. Outros alunos tentavam lutar, uns com competência enquanto a maioria só atrapalhava os que estavam lutando bem contra os Comensais, que não eram poucos.

Eu lancei uma azaração em um homem que aparentava seus 25 anos. Ele estava tentando lançar um Avada Kedavra em uma garota de , aparentemente, 15 anos que tentava fugir de toda aquela confusão. O homem foi lançado para o fim do corredor, batendo em outro Comensal, que caiu inconsciente.

Eu sentia os olhares dos três rapazes em mim.

Uma Comensal percebeu que eu havia acabado com dois Comensais ao mesmo tempo e fuzilou-me com o olhar. Ela não parecia feliz e também era bem novinha em comparação aos outros Comensais da Morte. Seu cabelo estava ligeiramente bagunçado e era preto como carvão. Seus olhos possuíam a ausência de calor e seu porte era elegante e arrogante. Enquanto ela tentava me acertar com vários Avada's, eu me desviava rapidamente. Eu já tinha visto aquilo. Se eu lançasse uma magia, ela faria um 'protego' muito bem feito.

Então eu guardei a varinha dentro do meu quimono de três camadas e corri em direção à ela, sem me preocupar com que as pessoas que asisstiam, por acaso, iam pensar. Provavelmente pensariam que eu era uma suícida.

Me esquivei de vários feitiços desesperados daquela mulher bonita e gélida. Assim que eu toquei em seu braço, pus minha concentração, e meu dom, para funcionar e descobri que seu nome era Belatriz Black e tinha apenas 19 anos. Ela já era de confiança de seu senhor.

Meu desejo era de enlouquecê-la ali mesmo com minhas próprias mãos. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso na frente de tantos alunos e Comensais da Morte que logo contariam que coisa estranha que seria isso para o seu senhor. E também as pessoas ficariam com mais medo de mim e eu não conseguiria completar o meu trabalho em Hogwarts. Isso não ajudaria nada.

Ela permanecia para como uma estátua, me olhando com pavor. Eu consegui a atenção dela em questão de milésimos de segundos. É por isso que eu gosto de um combate corpo-a-corpo.

Então eu mandei uma pequena dor em seu cérebro juntamente com um bilhete para o seu Lord Voldemort:

"_Saiba que nesse lugar tem alguém que não o deixará fazer o seu trabalho. Agora você tem resistência, meu querido Senhor Do Nome Idiota, confesso que sua falta de criatividade é irritante, tanto no seu nome quanto nas suas estratégias de ataque. Mas que ingenuidade pensar que dominaria Hogwarts só pela vulnerabilidade do Expresso de Hogwarts. Sabe que as coisas não funcionam assim. Na próxima vez que você tentar algo em Hogwarts, pode ter certeza de que você terá de me enfrentar"_

Assim que eu tirei as minhas mãos de seu braço, Belatriz Black estava congelada no tempo, mas depois de alguns segundos ela deu um grito de dor e começou a massagear sua cabeça, desesperada. Desse jeito, ela deixou cair sua varinha e sai correndo com alguns Comensais ao seu encalço. Enquanto muitos dele aparatavam ou faziam estouros para sair de lá sem alguém os perseguindo.

Assim, eu pude olhar em volta. Muitos estudantes de Hogwarts estavam me olhando com curiosidade, afinal, ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido para uma Comensal tão poderosa sair correndo daquele jeito tão desembestado. E eu não falaria nada, óbvio. Mas os três rapazes diferentes me olhavam curiosos, mas agradecidos.

Principalmente o que usava óculos. Se eu não tivesse dado um passa-fora em naquela jovem Comensal da Morte, ela teria acertado em cheio em James Potter. Na verdade, como eu vi no cérebro dela, ela estava querendo atingir o seu odiado primo, Sirius Black, mas James Potter havia se colocado na frente de Sirius Black, que estava distraído e se protegendo de outros dois Comensais da Morte.

Fiquei impressionada com a tamanha dedicação de Potter com seu amigo, o Black. Achei tão interessante aquele duelo de primos que fiquei até curiosa, o que é bastante raro, para saber o que ocorreu entre Belatriz e Sirius Black. Não consegui vê tudo, afinal, eu tinha que adentrar mais no cérebro dela, ou seja, se eu adentrasse mais em seu cérebro, ela teria danos horríveis.

Eu não me importaria, mas eu estava na frente de uma pequena multidão de adolescentes desesperados, chamando os pais. Então eu não poderia fazer uma mulher enlouquecer ali na frente de todos.

Mas de uma coisa eu estava alegre naquele momento.

O sorriso que James Potter me lançou fez com que aquele vazio que eu estava sentindo há alguns minutos antes, diminuísse. Não sei explicar o que ocorreu enquanto ele sorria satisfeito, e aliviado, enquanto eu retribuía o sorriso espontaneamente.

Mas algo ocorreu, disso eu tinha certeza plena.

**N/A: Me desculpem, minhas amáveis leitoras (: como Bet me pediu, aqui está o terceiro capítulo de O Segredo. Com certeza, essa fic promete muito (: tenho vários planos maléficos para ela! Ashusahusahusahuusah Mas sério mesmo, agradeço o apoio de todas as leitoras que comentam e que não comentam. Começo de fic sempre é difícil, afinal, não são todos que gostam de ler fics que acabam de começar. Mas me desculpem a demora, eu estava com minha agenda lotada de festas para ir! Ashusahuashusahu**

**Sim, essa etapa de férias é bastante complicada pra mim! Eu tenho que ser muito flexível e encontrar tempo para que eu escreva os capítulos e os revise antes de postar aqui. Eu prefiro não ter uma Beta, afinal, eu gosto de revisar as minhas fanfics. Mas confesso que eu fui em um show de Pink Floyd cover e minhas idéias abriram muito para essa fanfic. Podem ter certeza que vocês vão se surpreender com a força de nossa Lily Evans e com a dedicação e adoração de James Potter.**

**Agradeço todas as reviews e peço mais e mais e mais! **

**Beeeeeijo!**


End file.
